thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoenix Blade
Name: Phoenix Blade Gender: Male District: Capitol Age: 17 Height: 5'8" Personality: Phoenix is quiet, and very shy. He normally prefers to keep to himself. He's a fantastic tribute because he's confident and gives off a proud feeling everywhere he walks, which obviously fascinates the Capitol (the ones that aren't participating), but it's all an act. He's only putting on this "Career" show for the people watching so that he can get sponsors. Honestly, he just wants to be able to return home, to his parents and his sisters. Though he will kill without mercy, Phoenix is very kind and caring, and he doesn't believe any tribute should have the terrible fate of dying in the Hunger Games. Whenever he puts a knife through someone's heart or a spear through someone's neck, guilt washes over him, but he has to remind himself that it's all about him during the Hunger Games. It has to be. He'll do whatever it takes to return home. Appearance: Lunaii Weapons: Sword, throwing knives, tomahawk/axe Backstory: Phoenix has lived all his life in the Capitol with his parents, and his two sisters Dove (19 years old) and Esther (14 years old). He used to have a brother named William, but William was diagnosed with cancer when he was 13 years old. He was reaped for the Hunger Games, but he passed out the moment he heard his name and was immediately escorted to the hospital. When the president was told he had cancer, he was excused from the Hunger Games, mainly because he was probably going to die in a few days anyways. Phoenix would often visit the hospital room and play board games with his little brother. Every night, he would hold his hand and told him it would all be okay, and that they would all make it through this. How much of a lie that was. Around 2 weeks later, William passed away in his sleep. It affected the family greatly. His mother went into a comatose-like state for about a year, refusing to speak to anyone. Phoenix's father had to force food down her throat because she wouldn't eat. Even now, when Phoenix's mother has gotten better, she still often drifts off into the unknown, her eyes glazed as she stares at nothing in particular. Meanwhile, Phoenix is still trying to get over William's death, more than 4 years later, along with the rest of his family. He's able to ignore the pain most of the time by hanging out with his sisters, training for the Hunger Games, or spending time with his best friend, Anastasia. Strengths: Fast, physically strong, smart, stealthy. Weaknesses: Plant knowledge, can't swim. Fears: Death of a loved one. Interview Angle: Proud, confident, and friendly. Bloodbath Strategy: Phoenix will grab the nearest pack (and perhaps his weapon of choice, if one is close enough), and look for his alliance. Once he finds them, he will escape from the bloodbath with them. Game Strategy: Phoenix will remain with his alliance until they are forced to part ways. He will walk away from them without another word, then continue to survive on his own. He will stick to the shadows and kill anyone that comes near. Alliance: Anti-Careers or a trustworthy alliance. Token: A thin blue and white braided bracelet. He was going to give it to William for his 14th birthday, but he died before that time. Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:Capitol Category:EmpressOreo's Tributes Category:Characters Category:17 year olds